A License to Flirt
by star16
Summary: COMPLETE! Just updating the story again because this week i'm going to start posting the sequel. Keep an eye out for it: A LICENSE TO LOVE. Any shipper is guaranteed to love this! *probably PG for most part but just to be safe i made it PG-13.
1. Let the Fun Begin

Title: A License to Flirt  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn aren't 'together' yet but they will be when this is over. Sydney decides to play games with Vaughn. She crosses the line to show him how she feels; will he grow a backbone and show he returns the same feelings? Read and find out. It's lots of Syd/Vaughn fluff!  
  
Chapter 1: Let the fun Begin  
  
SD-6 is finally gone and I can do anything I want, like walk in the front door of the CIA without the worry of being assassinated, and I can even be with anyone I want. I was free! Just as my thoughts were taking me away I was snapped back into reality by a meeting being called to order.  
  


_"Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile"_  
  
Kendall stood at the head of the conference table with folders in hand. My father and I sat to his right, Vaughn and various other agents sat to Kendall's other side. "Okay let's get down to business." Kendall said, skipping the pleasantries. "Last night you all know we raided sd-6 cells all around the world. We have complete control over all of them and many of the leaders. This has been all to long a waited so congratulations on this victory. Especially thank you Agents Jack and Sydney Bristow, who've been doubles inside sd-6 working to bring them down." Kendall finished with a grateful nod of the head in my father's and I direction.  
  
Everyone stood up simultaneously. Kendall and the other agents left after briefly congratulating each other on the agency's victory. Vaughn, my father, and myself were left alone. Vaughn walked over to where my father and I were talking about the take down and Sloane having escaped custody.  
  
My father nodded acknowledgement towards Vaughn, "I'll talk to you later Sydney," My father said to me before excusing himself and leaving Vaughn and I alone.  
  


_"Start back at this life  
Stretch myself back into the light  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
Instead of waking up to another TV Guide  
Its time now, I turn around  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground"_  
  
Neither of us knew exactly what to say so we stood there in a comfortable silence for a while before Vaughn spoke up. Well actually he didn't speak but he put on the cutest, sexiest grin. You know the lop sided one where the side of his mouth curves up revealing no teeth, just his full lips and it just makes you weak in the knees. That's how I feel as he flashes me one of those smiles.  
  
"What?" I ask self-consciously.  
  
Vaughn shakes his head and looks down at the ground briefly before returning his eyes back to me. "You just took down SD-6, a rouge arms dealer group, who's been controlling your life for the past 7 years and you aren't jumping up and down, why? What's wrong?"  
  
I can't help but smile, "Nothings wrong, I am ecstatic." I try to sound convincing.  
  
Vaughn just shakes his head, "Fine, we don't have to talk about it. Well, congratulations anyway." He says smiling.  
  
I feel really bad now, "It's not important."  
  
"Yeah it is, so what is it?" Vaughn asks still trying to get me to open up.  
  
I nod that I'll tell him but first I get comfortable. I pull myself up onto the table and sit on the edge letting my legs swing in and out from under the table. Vaughn smiled and moved closer leaning back against the table next to me.  
  


_"I'm a mobile  
Hanging from the ceiling  
Life's a mobile  
Spinning 'round with mixed feelings  
Crazy and wild  
Sometimes I wanna scream out loud"_  
  
"I'm very happy sd6 is gone, believe me!" I said placing a hand over his on the table, "but I'm still stuck in this espionage life for awhile. Sloane is still out there, and he will continue to control my life until he's killed. My job's only half way done." I say with a shrug.  
  
"Yes but an important half has been dealt with. You have more freedom now." Vaughn exclaimed and got up, starting to pace.  
  
I smiled at how he was getting a bit nervous with saying I could do more, "What do you mean I have more freedom? What's changed?" I ask already knowing the answers.  
  
He turned to me with a questioning look on his face like, 'are you really that naïve?' He quickly regained his composure, "Well I just mean you don't have to be so secretive. You don't have to sneak into the CIA, you can come right through the front door." I thought he was done and I was a bit disappointed but then he continued, "I could even give you a ride."  
  
My head snapped up on that comment and his face started to turn red. I smiled brightly, "Yeah you could.I'm starting to see more of the upside in this."  
  


_"I'm out of my control  
Everything's changing everywhere I go  
Out of what I know"_  
  
Vaughn raised his eyebrow, "Is there a downside to taking down the alliance?" I thought about it for a minute and then realized I was being pessimistic and there really wasn't anything bad. I couldn't admit that though so I came up with something, "Yes there most definitely is!" I state matter-a-factly, "I don't get to wear those skimpy dresses and wigs anymore." I plaster on a fake smile but he doesn't buy it for a second.  
  
He smiles, "I think I'll miss those more." My eyes grow wide then I see his too, did I really just say that out loud? Vaughn thought. I can't believe he said that! I try to play it cool though and I just smile and avoid his eyes. I see him turn red again, this time a deeper shade.  
  
"I. I um…didn't," Vaughn started to trip over himself. Part of me was quite amused by it but I felt bad and decided to give him an out, this time anyway.  
  
I jumped off the table and walked over to him. I patted him on the shoulder and I'm sure I had a huge grin on my face too. "Let's get out of here. I'm tired. Can you give me a ride home? My car is in the shop."  
  
Vaughn let out a loud, evident sigh of relief, "Yeah," he said while nodding his head. I walked out ahead of him. I started to think, so my life was changing, but Vaughn helped me see change wasn't all-bad. Vaughn shoved his hands in his pockets and followed me out. In a way I was leaving my old life for a better one with more opportunities.  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
  


_"I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing out of what I know  
Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile"  
  
_

  
**Mobile- Avril Lavigne  
  
***Okay it was short but I promise more. I think I'm going to do this story in lots of short chapters so stick with the story for lots more great syd/Vaughn. Please click that little 'review' button and let me know how you like it! 


	2. Opps!

Title: A License to Flirt  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn aren't 'together' yet but they will be when this is over. Sydney decides to play games with Vaughn. She crosses the line to show him how she feels; will he grow a backbone and show he returns the same feelings? Read and find out. It's lots of Syd/Vaughn fluff!  
  
Chapter 2: Opps!  
  
Vaughn and I grabbed our things on the way out of the ops center and he showed me to his car. Being the gentleman he is he opened the door for me and shut it once I was in. He drove a nice, black sports utility car. It was CIA issued of course. Vaughn made his way over to the driver's side door and climbed in.  
  
We both stayed silent for a while until Vaughn got to the exit of the parking garage. He stopped the car. I was confused and looked over to him, but he spoke first, "Sorry, but where do you live? I've never been there."  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry. Take a right." That minor fact must have slipped my mind, or maybe I was hopping he'd forget I was even with him and he'd drive to his house. I directed him the whole way turn by turn.  
  
"So now with the alliance gone you can tell your friends about your real life. That should take some weight off your shoulders." Vaughn suggested while he turned into my street."  
  
I hadn't really thought of that. How would Francie react? "I don't know; I never really addressed that issue yet. Honestly, I'm scared." I admitted.  
  
Vaughn pulled into my driveway. He unbuckled and turned in his seat to face me. "Well I'm not telling you what to do but if you ever need someone, just remember I'll be here." Vaughn said sheepishly but I knew it was from his heart. I reached over and clasped his hand with mine. "Thanks" I said barely above a whisper.  
  
He reached his hand up to my face. She pushed my loose hair covering my face behind my ear and wiped the apparent tears under my eyes. I hadn't even noticed they were there but I was already feeling better under his comforting touch.  
  
I gave his hand one last squeeze and then reached to open the door. Before I could reach the handle though Vaughn leaned over me and opened it for me. His neck was in front of my face and I could smell his day old cologne. It was a good thing I was sitting because otherwise I would have surely fainted with a whiff of his smell. He pushed the door open and then started to sit back up. While moving back his face came with in inches of mine. He and I both paused there just gazing into each other's eyes. Finally, I realized I needed to leave now if I was ever going to leave him.  
  
I smiled thankfully and then stepped out of the car. I shut the door behind me and then made my way to my front door. Vaughn waited in the driveway to make sure I got inside. I got to the door and reached into my purse for my key.  
  
I didn't feel it initially so I brought it in front of me and started to scramble around inside. I threw a few things around and still couldn't find my keys. Finally, I gave up and leaned down pulling the welcome mat up from the walkway. I glanced under and felt around for the emergency house key. When I didn't find it I sighed. 'Opps!'  
  
I turned around and I saw Vaughn still sitting in the driveway with a huge smile on his face. I knocked but like I had expected Francie wasn't home, rather probably at the restaurant. I turned around to see Vaughn hadn't changed. I rolled my eyes and made my way back to Vaughn's car.  
  
"Amused?" I asked while placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Yeah!" Vaughn admitted laughing. I playfully reached through the window and hit him. "Well I guess you aren't going to be staying home?" Now any other day I would have just picked the lock like I had a million times in my life, but today was different. It'd be more fun to see where staying with Vaughn would take me.  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Well get in. We can go get something to eat if you want or if you are really tired we can just go back to my place and crash." He paused "I mean you we could just rest and watch TV or something. Then you can call Francie and see when she gets home." I couldn't help but smile at his babbling.  
  
Okay did Michael Vaughn just offer to bring me back to his apartment? YES!!!! I tried to calm myself before answering so not to sound all anxious, "I'm not really hungry but I am tired. A girl doesn't take down 12 alliances cells on a daily basis you know." I joked.  
  
"All right then, we'll head back to my place." I tried to keep my cool and walk slowly back to the passenger's side door. I jumped in and we were off again, and not going just anywhere this time but rather to Michael Vaughn's house!  
  
Okay I know what your thinking; break a window, pick the lock, or even go to Francie's restaurant to get the house key, but come on weigh those next to 'go home with Michael Vaughn'. Like I said no contest!  
  
***Hope you liked! Let me know! 


	3. Fun At Vaughns

**Title**: A License to Flirt  
  
**By**: Ryan      **aka**: star  
  
**Disclaimer**: It's not mine  
  
**Summary**: Sydney and Vaughn aren't 'together' yet but they will be when this is over. Sydney decides to play games with Vaughn. She crosses the line to show him how she feels; will he grow a backbone and show he returns the same feelings? Read and find out. It's lots of Syd/Vaughn fluff!

  
**Chapter 3:** Fun at Vaughn's  
  
I tried to memorize every twist and turn of the road to his house. In hopes of it someday becoming my home I wanted to be able to find my way home. Okay so I'm being presumptuous but hey a girl can dream. I was brought back from my dreamland though by the car coming to a stop in front of a small, quaint apartment building.  
  
We both got out of the car and he locked it before he showed me in. When I first walked in a small, pudgy dog came waddling through the hall towards me. I knelt down and patted the friendly dog.  
  
"Oh, that's Donovan. He's harmless." Vaughn informed me. I smiled up at him and then gave the dog one more pat before standing.  
  
"Nice house." I complemented as I looked around.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is." Vaughn said while examining it himself as if he hadn't seen it before. "Well it seems you'll be here for awhile so make yourself at home." He sweetly offered, but all I could think was that it wouldn't be near long enough. "I don't know if you just want to sleep since you've been up all night but you can sleep in bed with me." He quickly cleared his throat, "I mean in my bed."  
  
I smiled at his slip up but I couldn't say my thoughts were far off his. He blushed and reverted his gaze away from mine. As much as I wanted to get in his bed and even more with him, I wasn't that tired. He went into the kitchen. "Want a drink or food?" He offered to change the subject.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'm just going to watch tv or something."  
  
"Okay, sounds good. I think I'll even join you."  
  
I smiled and found my way to the couch. I took a seat on one end and Vaughn soon joined me. He had a coke in hand so he put it on the coffee table in front of the couch and then grabbed the television remote.  
  
"So what do you want to watch?" Vaughn asked as he started to flip through the various channels. When he passed one that interested me I reached over and grabbed his hand with the remote, "stop." He did so, but not for long. He realized it was the movie 'Pretty Woman'.  
  
"Oh no! I hate this movie."  
  
"Why? It's so great and look it's almost over. This is the part where he makes her fairy tale dream come true."  
  
Vaughn turned from me back to the tv to find exactly what I said. Richard Gere was in deed sticking his head out of the white limo with his umbrella raised in the air. "Oh I know, every girls dream huh." Vaughn teased. I reached over and hit him playfully in the arm. "Well what is your idea of something good to watch?"  
  
Right after I asked it a huge grin spread across his face and I regretted my question immediately. Of course Vaughn flipped right to 'Sports Center'. "This doesn't count!" I expressed.  
  
"Oh and why not?" He asked with fake offense etched in his voice.  
  
"It's not a show or movie, just clips from games." I argued.  
  
"And what's wrong with games?"  
  
This one brought more dirty thoughts to my mind. I could show him the games that are fun to play. No, no. I won't do that. "Nothings wrong with them, I just would rather watch a romance."  
  
"Chics!" Vaughn sighed. I laughed at him and then stole the remote from him.  
  
"Fine if you want games we can watch games, but my choice okay?" Vaughn looked skeptically at me, knowing I had something up my sleeve and he couldn't be more right. He finally agreed and I quickly flipped to the channel I wanted. "Battle of the Sexes!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh boy!" is all Vaughn could say.  
  
"Oh come-on don't be a party pooper. Let's play along." I said while batting my eyelashes his way.  
  
"You're going down!" Vaughn said competitively as he leaned his elbows forward resting on his knees. I couldn't help but smile at the effect I had on him. I did the same and we waited for the first question.  
  
The first question was to the girls, "What part of the body would a guy put a tube?" Vaughn and I both smiled as we shared the same first thought. After I got over that I thought harder and came up with, "on your foot, it's a sock." A few seconds later the girls on the show got the answer and I was right. I turned to Vaughn, "1-0!"  
  
Next the questions turned to the guys, "In the movie 'Pretty Woman' what car of Richard Gere's does Julia Roberts get to drive?"  
  
"HA!" I shout to Vaughn. "Told you, you should have watched that movie!"  
  
Vaughn tried to concentrate for a minute then gave up. "How am I supposed to know? Stupid chic flicks."  
  
"Lotus! It was a Lotus! I win!" I yell playfully as I jump up and down on the couch.  
  
Vaughn smiled at my playfulness. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down on his lap. I was laughing so hard I leaned into his chest to keep from falling over.

  
**_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_**

  
I soon scooted off his lap against my will. We were still both smiling like fools, "Well I guess we know who the smarter sex is now!" I said triumphantly.  
  
Vaughn, who had been taking a sip of his soda, started to laugh again. He spit most of the soda towards the coffee table but some hit me. My shirt was damp and my face had droplets dripping down it. We both broke out in hysterics. "Vaughn!" I exclaimed when I caught my breath, "What were you thinking?"  
  
He still was laughing and he had a 1000 watt smile played across his face. "It's not funny!" I told him while once again playfully hitting him.  
  
"I'd have to disagree there." Vaughn said. I stood up acting irritated and placed my hands on my hips in disgust. That didn't stop his laughing though. Finally I sighed and started to walk away, "Well I'm going to clean myself up."  
  
"Wait, wait, I'm coming." He said as he struggled to get up and hurried to catch up. I started to check the doors in the hall for the one to the bathroom. The first one was a closet. The second one was Vaughn's bedroom of all things. Then I heard Vaughn clear his throat. I turned around to find him holding a door open, to the bathroom. I shut the door to his bedroom and then went over to him. I brushed by him and into the bathroom with a quiet "sorry" as I passed.  
  
The bathroom was large. There were two windows with mini blinds on them to let the sunlight stream in. The tub was a Jacuzzi one, and definitely large enough for two people. Vaughn had followed me in and now was digging through one of the closets for a cloth. He finally found one and rejoined me by the sink after closing the closet.  
  
He wet down the cloth and then started to wipe his face and then his hands, which had soda from when he tried to cover his mouth but was too late. I got impatient and grabbed his arm, turning him to face me. "Do me!" I exclaimed motioning to the cloth. After I realized my words, it was too late. I was the one this time to look down and turn red while Vaughn just smiled amused.  
  
"Sure." He said, which caused me to blush further. First, I stretched my blouse out towards him for him to wipe it down. When I became in capable of doing this myself is anyone's guess. He wiped the brown, coke spots from the bottom and then moved up. When he got a bit higher he stopped. He looked up towards me but I refused to look at him, this was his call.  
  
When he realized I wasn't going to say or do anything he continued to wipe. He went slow and more blotted then wiped. Him doing that to me felt so great and I swear I must have at least one moan out. I closed my eyes a few times at least and just concentrated on him touching me.  
  
Finally, he finished and I opened my eyes. I looked down to see if he had gotten all the spots and indeed he had. That's when I noticed I was wearing a 'white' blouse. White mixed with water wasn't a good thing. Now my blouse was sheer! I grabbed the sides of my blazer and brought them tight around myself to cover my blouse. I looked up to Vaughn and caught him looking. He felt my eyes on him though and quickly reverted his look to my face.  
  
We both blushed slightly, but then he chuckled. I looked down at myself self-consciously, "What?"  
  
"It's just…um…you got some…coke on your face." He wirily pointed out as he reached up with the cloth and started to wipe the drops of soda from my face gently. He softly caressed my cheek, "All better." He whispered before turning away to rinse out the cloth and throw it in the sink.

**I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my spirit**

  
I took that moment to regain my composure that I'd lost a long while ago when his hands were on me. I wiped my eyes and face and realized I smelled like soda now. "I still smell like soda, you definitely owe me for this." I accused with a pointed finger.  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby you smell great. I mean you don't smell like soda or anything. If it will make you feel better though you can use my shower."  
  
I thought about it for a minute and then figured it was a good idea and hopefully it would wake me up a little. "Okay, yeah." Vaughn nodded and went back into the closet pulling out a towel, face cloth, and hand towel.  
  
He handed them to me, "Here you go. Take as long as you want. I'll be out there." We both faced each other neither moving for a while until Vaughn finally got the message I was waiting for him to leave to undress.  
  


**I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby**

  
Vaughn went back out to the living room and started to watch some more tv. I on the other hand, started to draw myself warm bath.

  
  
**Naked- Avril Lavigne  
***Well I personally luv this chapter the most so far. Hope you all liked it too, let me know by clicking that little review button down there, I know you see it!


	4. Eventful Happenings

**Title**: A License to Flirt  
  
**By**: Ryan **aka**: star  
  
**Disclaimer**: It's not mine  
  
**Summary**: Sydney and Vaughn aren't 'together' yet but they will be when this is over. Sydney decides to play games with Vaughn. She crosses the line to show him how she feels; will he grow a backbone and show he returns the same feelings? Read and find out. It's lots of Syd/Vaughn fluff!  
  


**Chapter 4:** Eventful Happenings  
  
I put the plug in the bottom of the tub and turned the fosset on. Hot, steaming water began to fill the tub. I took the elastic out of my hair noticing how dry and lifeless it looked. I started to open some of the draws below the sink looking for a hairbrush, but when I couldn't find one I settled for running my hand through it a few times.  
  
As the tub neared full I shut the fosset and turned on the Jacuzzi jets. I began to undress first with my blazer and damp blouse. I then slipped my shoes off and slid off my skirt I'd been wearing, making a pile by the tub. I unclasped my bra and slipped my panties off, adding both to the pile. I carefully stepped into the warm water letting my body subside to the comforting warmth.  
  
I settled in front of one of the jets and slid down the side of the tub leaving only my head out of the water. I rested my head back on the side of the tub and closed my eyes letting myself relax and be tranquil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaughn heard the water in the bathroom turn on. He smiled as a picture of Sydney undressing came into his head. He quickly shook it away and scolded himself for even thinking of her like that. It didn't work though and he soon had that picture back in his head, and many more forming off of that one; most with him in there with her.  
  
In attempt to get his mind off a naked Sydney, Vaughn grabbed the TV remote again and flipped the TV on. He flipped through the channels but still couldn't find something entertaining. He switched the TV off again and opted to get something to eat instead and figured when Sydney was done she'd be hungry too probably.  
  
He went into the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards and refrigerator. After a minute he realized how little he really knew about Sydney. He knows the important stuff like how she thinks and her wonderful personality traits like her persistence, and caring ness for others, but he didn't know the simple things like her favorite foods or favorite color. He wanted to spend more time with Sydney outside work and get to know her as an ordinary person and not the super-spy Sydney.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bath was relaxing me and starting to erase the troubles of my life from my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile at my position. I was, for the first time, in Michael Vaughn's house and even more I'm in his bathtub. I really never thought I'd be here, but now that I'm here I don't want to leave.  
  
I was starting to see wrinkles forming over my body. I decided to quickly wash my hair and get out before I looked like a prune. I shut the jets on the Jacuzzi and then stood up to get out. I reached over for a towel but slipped and fell over the side making a big 'thunk' noise.  
  
Vaughn heard the noise and yelled out "Sydney you okay?" When he didn't hear a response he started to get worried. Wrinkles formed on his forehead and he walked over to the bathroom door. He didn't hear any noise, "Syd?" he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Ahh! Vaughn!" I screamed as I saw him come in. I quickly grabbed the towel I'd been reaching for and covered myself on the ground.  
  
Vaughn's eyes grew wide. He quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. "Syd, I'm so sorry.I um.heard you fall is all and I." His face must have been on fire because he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Before he could finish his sentence I had opened the bathroom door again. This time though I was wrapped in the white towel with my wet hair tied up lazily.  
  


What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say

  
He stepped back from the door. Wow this day was becoming quite eventful. Neither of us had expected for any of this to happen, yet neither of us had a problem with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaughn's images of Sydney in his mind were becoming less vivid now and more frequent. He couldn't get his mind off her. After taking a deep breath he got out a full sentence though with some stumbling, "I am SO sorry. I heard a 'thunk' and I just.um.wanted to make sure you were.okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt my own face heating up. I smiled at his behavior though more. "It's okay. I just slipped in the tub and fell over. Clumsy me!" I said with a wave of my hand and a chuckle, "Sorry to worry you."  
  
We exchanged smiles and were both silent for a moment until I spoke again, "Um actually I was wondering if you had any comfortable clothes I could wear? My clothes got wet."

  
I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

  
He seemed to be frozen because he didn't reply for a minute. I waved my hand in his face to return him from his thoughts. He shook his head, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'll get you some." He started to walk into his bedroom, and I followed as far as the door. "What do you want shorts, or pants?" Vaughn kindly asked.  
  
I thought about it for a minute. Did I really want to walk around showing more skin than needed? Okay so I wouldn't mind, "Um shorts are fine." He pulled out a pair of his boxers and then an old, worn t-shirt. He turned around and walked back over to me. "Here, they'll be too big but I think they'll be fine." He handed them to me and as I grabbed them our hands brushed and even though it was only briefly and just our hands, I loved the little connection.  
  
He brushed by me and headed back into the kitchen to finish making his food. I watched him for a little while and then I remembered I was still just wrapped in a skimpy towel. I scurried back into the bathroom and quickly changed into his boxers and shirt. The shirt was large so I took my extra hair elastic and tied the bottom in a bun leaving my abdomen visible. The shorts were long too so I rolled the waistband a few times till the shorts rested on my upper thigh. I let my hair down by my shoulders and ran my fingers through it. Okay so I maybe I was just trying a little to impress him, but who wouldn't?

  
_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

  
I grabbed my clothes from the ground and then made my way out to Vaughn. I threw them on the ground in a heap and then sat down at the bar next to Vaughn. He was reading the sports section of the paper.  
  
Vaughn looked up when he noticed my presence. "More comfortable?" he asked as he looked up and down at my attire.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. They're big but I made do." I said motioning to my alterations. He noted them and smiled. He'd never seen a woman look so good in his boxers before.  
  
Vaughn started to read the paper again. I noticed he had a sandwich and some chips that he had picked at but hadn't finished, in front of him.  
  
"Hey you mind if I have some?" I asked motioning towards the plate of food that he looked finished with.  
  
He looked up again and smiled. "Sure, have as much as you'd like. Help yourself to anything you want." I felt like saying, 'does that include you?' but I refrained myself.  
  
I ate the chips quickly but I didn't really like the baloney sandwich so I just picked at the bread on that. Vaughn noticed and took the opportunity to ask about my tastes, "Don't like baloney?"  
  
I looked at him and smiled sheepishly, "Not particularly. Turkey is more my liking." Vaughn just nodded, taking in the bit of information.  
  
He put the newspaper down on the side of the counter. "It's not bad if you know how to eat it." Vaughn grabbed a piece of the baloney with a piece of the bread, and placed one of the chips in the middle. He held it up to me, "See this is the only way to have it." I couldn't help but laugh, "I thought only kids ate their food like that?"  
  
Vaughn looked shocked, "Are you kidding me? No way, Weiss always.wait silly me Weiss is just a big kid, but I eat my food like this too. Here try it, I guarantee you'll like it." He promised as he brought the small sandwich to my mouth. I think in that one second my heartbeat quickened at the thought of Michael Vaughn feeding me!  
  
We kept eye contact as I leaned over and ate the food from his fingers. My lips purposely lingered on his fingers for an extra second or two.  
  


It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

  
We both shared the rest of the plate of food. We had grabbed some condiments from the fridge and some lettuce and tomatoes too. We took turns making a finger sandwiches (and I stress the 'finger' part) for each other. I had liked the first one the best but Vaughn had made one with mayonnaise too, that wasn't that bad. We fed each other each new concoction. I used the remainder of the food to make one last sandwich for Vaughn. This one I had added lettuce and tomato.  
  
"Here, try this." I offered as I held the sandwich up to his mouth.  
  
He waved his hand though and pushed it away, "Nope I don't eat any food with green in it. Green vegetables aren't my favorite." He said making a face at the sandwich. This somewhat shocked me.  
  
"Really? Green is my favorite color." It had nothing to do with the fact that Vaughn's eyes were green though. Hehe! (  
  
Vaughn duly noted that fact too. "Well okay I'll try it, but no promises." I smiled at the visible power I already had over him, even on the smallest things. He ate the sandwich from my fingers slowly. This time he lingered. He backed his face away slowly as he chewed the food.  
  
"You're right it is amazing." He said barely above a whisper. With his eyes glaring at me though, I had a feeling his words were directed at me more than the food. We both were glowing with gleefulness. Our eyes never left each other. We both started to slowly move our faces closer. It was so slow that I felt like yelling, "Kiss Me Already!" I refrained though in fear I would more scare him. As our faces were so close our noses were even touching the phone rang, startling us both. We both jumped back.

  
_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

  
Vaughn took a minute to regain his composure, as did I, and then got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Hey Mike it's me." Weiss greeted his friend.  
  
Vaughn let out a sigh, he loved weiss as a pal and all but he had the worst timing sometimes. "Oh hey." Vaughn answered less than enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't sound so excited to talk to me man. Really I think I'm going to have a heart attack from the enthusiasm."  
  
"So what'd you call about man." Vaughn said cutting to the chase.  
  
"Well I was just wondering…wait a minute, why are you in a rush? Did I interrupt something?" Vaughn didn't say anything so Weiss pressed some more. "Someone's there with you aren't they? Did you pick up a chic without me?"  
  
Vaughn was tired of the third degree. "Kind of."  
  
"What do you mean 'kind-of' you either have a girl there with you now or you don't."  
  
"Can we talk later, if this is all you called for?" Vaughn pleaded. He didn't want to talk about this with Sydney listening intently.  
  
"Oh we will Definitely talk later!" Weiss said and then Vaughn hung up the phone shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"What's wrong? Who was that?" I asked curiously. Vaughn came back and sat down by me again. "No one." I kept my glare at him for a minute with my smile growing, I'd hoped he'd crack, but he didn't. I shrugged it off for now.  
  
The phone call had reminded me of the one I was supposed to make to Francie but I wasn't quite ready to leave, not that I ever would be but now was definitely not the time.  
  
We both looked at each other for a long moment wondering if we could just pick up where we left off. I looked away though before we could. I wasn't scared but more, I wanted him to have to work for me!  
  
"Want to play twister?" I asked.  
  


  
**Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne  
***Okay another chapter down! Hope you liked it, let me know. Review plz. 


	5. Revelations

**Title**: A License to Flirt  
  
**By**: Ryan            **aka**: star  
  
**Disclaimer**: It's not mine  
  
**Summary**: Sydney and Vaughn aren't 'together' yet but they will be when this is over. Sydney decides to play games with Vaughn. She crosses the line to show him how she feels; will he grow a backbone and show he returns the same feelings? Read and find out. It's lots of Syd/Vaughn fluff!  
  
**Chapter 5:** Revelations  
  
After rummaging through some closets Vaughn managed to find some old games. Among Trivial Pursuit, Guess Who, and Sorry, there was Twister.  
  
"Got it!" Vaughn exclaimed as he grabbed the box and brought it back into the living room. I smiled from the kitchen. I finished up washing the dishes for him and then joined him on the couch.  
  
"Twister?" Vaughn asked still weary of the idea.  
  
I gave him 'the look' and rolled my eyes. "Come on it'll be fun, I promise." I said pleadingly while batting my eye lashes his way. He chuckled, "What ever, you're boss." I liked the sound of that. I pulled the cover off of the Twister box and we were ready.  
  
Since there was only two of us there was no person to spin the twister wheel, instead we decided to each call the other's move. We both made it hard for the other, but I always won. We'd played a few games by now and Vaughn was tired. He lay face down on the ground, "Are we done with the torture yet?" He questioned sarcastically.  
  
"One more game, then we can do something else." I promised. He nodded and stood back up.  
  


Fall back  
Take a look at me  
And you'll see I'm for real  
I feel what only I can feel

  
From the beginning Vaughn had a devilish grin on his face but I ignored it. The first moves were easy; my legs spread apart one on each of the end colors. Vaughn on the other hand had a foot and a hand on opposite sides of the mat, which was a bit harder. Next Vaughn had me put my right arm back on yellow. I had him stretch his other leg out to the end middle of the mat. I put my left arm down on green making me in a bridge position. Vaughn was quite comfortable when compared to me, it was time to change that.  
  
I had him put his other hand down forward in the middle. He had me move one of my hands more back making me dip lower to the ground. More moves past us each becoming more uncomfortablely twisted.  
  
Finally, I had my legs partly apart, with one hand in front of me between my legs, and the other behind me. Vaughn was in like a frogs position. He moved his hand him move one hand to my side. He had me move my foot closer to his side. I almost slipped but Vaughn stopped my foot from slipping to far.

  
_Just try to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about_

  
My eyes shot up to his and he smiled meeting mine as well, "I'm not done with you yet." Once again that grin reappeared. I was confused but played along. I kept the eye contact between us the whole time. I had him move his leg up towards my side like he had done to me. He moved my hand from my back forward. We were now so close and entangled I could feel his body heat and breath on me.  
  
I took a deep breath before my next move. I told him to move his hand back and on red, but instead he moved it forward around my side. Our faces now were but centimeters apart. Our eyes were still locked. I blushed slightly at his move but then recovered enough to protest, "Hey I said left hand." I didn't get a chance to finish though before his lips were on mine.  
  
The feeling of his lips crashing into mine was amazing, so amazing my knees grew weak and I finally fell to the ground. We broke apart with my fall. I started to laugh and he joined in. "I win!" he gloated.  
  
"Hey you cheated." I protested.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says.says.me!" I say matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh really? And what per-say are you going to do about it?"  
  
I thought about it for a moment, and then I reached up and pulled him down on top of me unexpectedly. He didn't seem to disapprove with that smile on his face. He held himself up by his forearms on each side of my body. I tried to have self-control but with one look into his green eyes I lost myself in them and gave into my desire.  
  
I reached my hands up and cupped Vaughn's face in my hands. I brought my lips up and captured his with mine. Just as he got comfortable and started to move one of his hands to my back, I pulled away and rolled over to the side, out from under him. I sat up while he turned onto his back and leaned up on his elbows, "Tease." He accused me, and all I could do was smile.

  
_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious? He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well._

  
I finally took one more look into his eyes and then stood up. "Come on." I held out my hand to help him up. At first he just looked at me confused but then grabbed my hand and stood up too. "Where we going?" He asked.  
  
"Just trust me." I said as I let his hand go and went back into the bathroom.  
  


There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

  
"We're going out." I said as I shut the door. I found my clothes were pretty dry so I threw them back on, minus the blazer because it had warmed up. I decided to keep my hair down flowing over my shoulders.  
  
"You going to tell me where we're going?" He asked as he opened the door for me. I smiled, "Nope." I walked briskly past him. He placed his hand on my lower back guiding me out as I did so. A shiver went through my body at that very moment. He couldn't see but my face went flushed briefly.  
  
When we got to his car he started to open the door for me but I quickly shut it. "Nope, not today." I said as I grabbed his hand. "We're walking. It's not far, I promise."  
  
He looked at me wearily again. I tugged at his arm, "Just TRUST me already." I exclaimed at his unwillingness to do so. I guess he had the same problem I had had before. Trust is a tricky thing and loves the same. If you give it out to easily you set yourself up for heartbreak. By trusting you give that person you're heart and soul. They then have the power to crush it or hold it dearly. Giving that to someone is the hardest thing. With that thought he entwined his fingers through mine and we started on our way downtown for the afternoon, hand-in-hand, heart-in- heart. In that moment we both gave each other a gift and now it was up to each of us what we were going to do with it. This would truly be a journey of a lifetime.  
  


We are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each other's world

  
**Nobody's Fool-Avril Lavigne **Sk8er Boi-Avril Lavigne  
****Okay, 5th chapter done. Wonder where there going? Well I know but I promise I'll share the secret if you review and let me know you want to know. Hope you liked! Let me know! 


	6. A Sunset to Share

**Title**: A License to Flirt  
  
**By**: Ryan       **aka**: star  
  
**Disclaimer**: It's not mine  
  
**Summary**: Sydney and Vaughn aren't 'together' yet but they will be when this is over. Sydney decides to play games with Vaughn. She crosses the line to show him how she feels; will he grow a backbone and show he returns the same feelings? Read and find out. It's lots of Syd/Vaughn fluff!

**Thanks** Moose, Nana, Thesheeplover, Amber, Mommynozebestmyarse, Gabster, Ruli, and so many more great ppl for reading and reviewing this story of mine. 

**Chapter 6**: A Sunset to Share  
  
It was a beautiful evening. Minimal people were about the streets but the weather wasn't to blame. The sun was starting to go down and darkness taking over. The light summer breeze was light and cooling. Leaves were being blown about in the air and birds flew across the bright blue sky.  
  
Twenty minutes or so passed and Vaughn and I arrived at our destination. I hadn't told Vaughn where we were headed but he had figured it out once we passed through the center of town to the outskirts of it. We had perfect timing too. The sky was starting to change colors as the sun slowly lowered by the horizon.  
  
Vaughn and I sat on a bench and we both slipped off of our shoes. After placing them under the bench we both stood up in the soft sand of the Pacific Beach. "The beach at sunset. Couldn't get much better than this." Vaughn acknowledged as we made our way down to the ocean. "Yeah." I said softly in response as I gently linked my arm through his.  
  
It was late so the tide was low. We walked along the edge of the beach letting the tide rise up every once in a while to wash over our feet. "The beach calms me down. I don't know what it is, but the smell of the misty salt water in the air as washes up on the sand and the birds flying over the open sky it's just.everything's so free. Reminds me that some places are still peaceful, that the world can't get its corruptive hands on everything." I open up to him.  
  
Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep It's my lullaby  
  
Vaughn glanced over at me and smiled. He kept his eyes on me as we continued to walk further down the beach. Finally I couldn't take his look any more, I stopped and turned to face him. "What?"  
  
His smile grew, if that was even possible. He shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I just sometimes have to check to see if this is really happening."  
  
I reached my hands out and grabbed his in mine. "Don't worry it's real." I then wrap my hands around his neck and hug him tight. I guess I wasn't even sure of my own words, but this proved to me it was. The hug seemed to help him believe too because he immediately responded and wrapped his arms tightly around me.  
  
After standing tightly in each other's for a few minutes. I started to shiver and he noticed. We broke slightly apart. "Cold?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head but all he did was roll his eyes. I knew he didn't believe me. Vaughn was the one person who always could see through me even with my best poker face. He grabbed my hand and led me further up on the beach, away from the water. 

He sat down on the soft sand and pulled me down with him. I got comfortable between his legs and leaned back into him, resting my head in the nook of his neck. He wrapped his arms back around me, "Better?" I nodded, and this time I wasn't lying. Some how I could imagine it being 50 below and I'd still be warm in his embrace. Maybe that's what love was, a blanket of comfort.  
  
"Good." Vaughn responded and kissed my forehead. Somehow in these past hours I forgot whom I worked for and the million rules we were breaking. Protocol no longer existed in this perfect world of ours.  
  


To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

  
Neither of us really talked, we just enjoyed the silent company of the other. Our embrace never broke; it was what kept me feeling alive.  
  
We sat there together and watched the sun slowly decline beyond the horizon. Darkness took over the sky, the moon wiped away the sun and stars were glittered through out it all. The ocean water was glimmering in the light of the moon and everything seemed to gain some beauty even in the darkness.  
  
Finally, I got tired of the silence and decided it was time for one last bizarre, random thing. I picked up my head from its resting place by Vaughn's neck. I turned in his embrace, "Let's go for a swim."  
  
Vaughn laughed immediately, but when he saw I was serious he stopped, "Syd, it's like freezing. It's late too, we should go." I couldn't help but laugh now.  
  
"Stop giving excuses. Come on."  
  
"I think you could use a stiff drink Syd." Vaughn joked.  
  
"Yeah some 'sex on the beach' would be good around now." I agreed.  
  
Vaughn looked stunned when I said that. His eyes grew wide, but I could see his smile growing and his face turn red. "Syd."  
  
I figured I let his imagination run for long enough. "I meant the drink." I pointed out wisely as if it was obvious. I got up with out waiting for a response and began to walk towards the ocean water. Out of the corner of my eye I can see though him shaking his head and I can hear a faint chuckle.  
  
"Syd? Syd?" Vaughn called into the darkness, "Don't be silly. Come back you're going to catch a cold."  
  
I started to unbutton my blouse. "Well come keep me warm." I could tell he still didn't like the idea but my talk had at least got him to stand up and walk over to me by the edge of the water.  
  
He stepped in front of me, standing between the water and me. "Syd are you crazy?" I smiled at his comment made in all seriousness. "No. Now come on in." I had finished unbuttoning my shirt and slipped it off. I was about to drop it on the beach when I decided another option.  
  
I took a step closer to him. I handed my shirt to him, "Hold this for me then." I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Syd whenever I imagined to doing this I thought we'd be in my bedroom not the beach." I smiled and felt my face heating up. I playfully hit his arm, "You're not getting that lucky." I retorted as I wisely decided to keep my bra on.for now at least.  
  
I quickly slipped off my skirt and handed it to Vaughn too. With a kick of my feet, my shoes were on the ground and I smiled one last time at Vaughn. He was obviously looking me up and down. "You sure you don't want to join me for a swim?" I asked seductively. He tried to bring me into an embrace but there was no way I was giving up that easy.  
  
"Don't try to stop me. You know I can kick your @$$ any day." He hung his head in defeat. I finally turned around and broke out in a run towards the dark, cold water.

  
_Let down your defenses_  
_Use no common sense_

If you look you will see 

_This world is a Beautiful, accident, turbulent succulent opulent permanent_

_No way I want to taste it  
Don't want to waste it away_

  
Vaughn sighed and decided he didn't want to pass up this opportunity with Sydney. He dropped the clothes in his hands to the ground and pulled his own shirt over his head to add to the pile. He slipped off his shoes and socks and decided to take the pants off too.  
  
Vaughn blindly walked through the cold air to the water. He didn't see Sydney through the darkness, "Syd?" he called as he slowly walked into the water. As his body first came into contact with the water shivers were sent up his spine and he was truly 'chilled to the bone.'  
  
Before he could call my name anymore I swam underwater and pulled him under completely. He let out a yelp before he was submerged but at the very site of my face I could see his features soften. We entwined our fingers under water and came up to the surface for air together.  
  
"Syd this is the worst idea you've ever had. As much as I'm enjoying certain parts of this," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close while burrowing his face into my neck, "I'm freezing!"  
  
I laughed and wrapped my arms around him joyfully. Then I pulled back enough to cup his face in my hands and kiss him passionately. This time though as the kiss intensified I didn't pull away but instead just relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the sensation of his lips on mine.  
  
We eventually had to pull back for air. Vaughn moved in again for a kiss but I pulled away. He looked up confused as my sudden change. I smiled sheepishly because I knew with what I was about to say I would never live down, "I'm cold." I said as I burrowed in close to Vaughn with my arms resting on his chest.  
  
He laughed, "Really I hadn't noticed." Vaughn said sarcastically. I slapped him playfully before we started to swim back to shore. Before we got out though I kissed him one last time, just a quick peck.  
  
We both quickly gathered our clothes and through them back on lazily not noticing the little things like tags sticking out, shirts untucked, or wrinkles in the fabric. With the cool breeze hitting our wet bodies we were shivering immensely. Our clothes were sticking to our damp bodies and if we didn't get warm soon we could catch hypothermia or something.  
  
"How about we catch a taxi?" Vaughn offered, as he was kind enough to wrap his own jacket around my shoulders. He wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulders too as he took out his cell phone to call a cab.  
  
He hung up his cell after a minute, "5 min." he relayed to me. We took a seat on a bench by the side curb to wait. I was so comfortable despite the weather because I was in Vaughn's arms. I even started to drift off to sleep but was awakened when a taxi pulled up.  
  
Vaughn shook me to bring me back from my sleep. "Taxi's here." I nodded half-coherently. He helped me over to the taxi. I slid in first and he followed suit. As soon as he had the door shut behind him I cuddled back close to him. This time I lay down with my knees pulled up and my head resting on his lap. I could feel him softly stroking my hair and I was soon dosing off again, but not before hearing the cab driver, "Where too?" after all it was a valid question. Who's house?  
  
**Anything but Ordinary-Avril Lavigne 

****Okay how'd you like this one! If you haven't noticed yet all the songs I use in the chapters are from avirl lavigne's 'let go' cd. I just got it and I luv all the songs so hope you enjoy too! Thanks for reading and plz review. I'll post more on this story soon!


	7. A Night Spent

**Title**: A License to Flirt  
  
**By**: Ryan        **aka**: star  
  
**Disclaimer**: It's not mine  
  
**Summary**: Sydney and Vaughn aren't 'together' yet but they will be when this is over. Sydney decides to play games with Vaughn. She crosses the line to show him how she feels; will he grow a backbone and show he returns the same feelings? Read and find out. It's lots of Syd/Vaughn fluff!  
  
**Chapter 7:** A Night Spent  
  
I felt Vaughn's eyes turn down to me for the answer but I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping; he was on his own for this one. My heart practically stopped in anticipation of his answer. Would he take me back to his house? If so what did he think was going to happen? Or even what if he had an awful day and just wants to bring me home?  
  
Suddenly, I was brought back from my thoughts when Vaughn answered the cab driver, "Um.55 Park Ave." YEAY! My mind and heart exclaimed. That wasn't my address; I was going back to Vaughn's house! Even in my sleeping form a huge grin spread across my face from ear to ear.  
  
Vaughn must have noticed my change because he leaned over and placed a gentle, soothing kiss on my forehead. I could feel his lips turn up into a smile against my skin. Even though he knew I was awake I refused to open my eyes to meet his. I was afraid I'd totally loose myself in those mesmerizing eyes of his.  
  


If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one

  
Eventually, I did fall asleep for real. All I can remember is that it was sometime before we arrived at Vaughn's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cab approached Vaughn's apartment shortly after. Vaughn read the meter and paid the driver accordingly. He looked down to find a sleeping figure cuddled up on his lap. After debating what to do for a minute he decided there really was only one thing to do, carry her up to his apartment.  
  
Vaughn carefully slid from under her, gently placing her head onto the seat. Once he was out of the car he cautiously reached back into the car and pulled Sydney towards him. He carefully lifted her into his arms, cradling her close and safely.  
  
Vaughn started his way up the walkway and stairs to his apartment. With each step Sydney seemed to snuggle closer and hold on tighter. Her head rested up against Vaughn's chest.  
  
When he reached the door Vaughn tried to shift Sydney's wait so he could grab his key and open the gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt Vaughn move and I slowly held up my head and was brought from my sleep. My eyes flickered open a few times until they adjusted. He noticed my movement and smiled down at me, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Vaughn whispered apologetically.  
  
I smiled and shook my head, "Don't be." I didn't want him to put me down; I enjoyed being in his arms. I still was sleepy so I once again rested my head against him and closed my eyes. He gently shook me though, "Hey, before you go back to sleep can you do me a favor."  
  
My eyelids felt to heavy to open so I kept them closed but I nodded in response. "Can you grab my keys for me? There in my back pocket." My eyes opened at that and I smiled sheepishly when he noticed my immediate response.  
  
I hesitantly reached my arm around his back. I slipped two fingers into his back right pocket and grabbed his key. I let my hand linger there probably more than needed but I couldn't help the feeling I got when I did it. Finally, I pulled my hand out with the key and returned my hand in front of him. I smiled and handed him the key. Vaughn returned the smile and gently took the key from my hand, letting his fingers softly run across my knuckles.  
  
He stuck the key in the door lock and kicked the door open. Before Vaughn stepped in though he brought his hand up to caress my cheek then ran his fingers over my eyes to close them shut. "Thanks, you can rest now." He whispered protectively. I didn't argue and let my eyelids fall to return to my peaceful slumber.  
  


And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaughn walked inside and kicked the door shut behind him. He felt along the wall beside the door until his fingers came across the light switch. When the lights came on he walked further into the apartment, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter as he passed.  
  
That's when Vaughn was faced with a decision. Okay so it was already decided Sydney would stay the night, but where should he put her? There was no guest bedroom so there was either his bed or the sofa. Now as much as he wanted to have her in bed with him, putting her there would be rather presumptuous. His bed being eliminated left only the couch, so there he laid her.  
  
He fixed a small pillow below her head and a blanket covering her. She was damp from her swim but he definitely didn't feel comfortable undressing her to change her so a blanket would have to do.  
  
She seemed to fit perfectly there, in his house, on his couch, with him. Her hair spread across the pillow like a fan and her hands rested peacefully one by her side and the other resting on her abdomen. Vaughn couldn't tare his eyes off of her.

  
_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

  
He took a seat against the front of the couch, by Sydney's head. He didn't want to leave her side. He reached behind him and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it preciously before resting it on his shoulder. He then laid his head back against the couch cushion and closed his eyes to see the beauty of his dreams.  
  


And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly start to wake up. I don't know how long I've been sleeping but I do know that it wasn't enough because I'm still tired. I feel a sort of heat radiating from my hand. I smile when I see it's because Vaughn is holding it. That's when I start to put the whole puzzle together. I remember that I'm spending the night at Vaughn's apartment after our beach encounter.  
  
I look around for a clock but there isn't one in sight so I settle for looking out the window. It was still dark out and the moon still high but on the fall. I figured it was around 3:00am. I pulled my hand, with his in it, up to my face and kissed his hand.  
  
I kept my eyes open and waited for him to wake up. When he didn't even stir I decided to take things a little further. I sat up enough to lean over his shoulder and gently kiss his lips. This time I was pleased when I got a reaction. He slowly reacted and kissed back. I pulled back and he slowly opened his eyes to meet mine.  
  
If only I could wake up to Vaughn every morning.I forced myself to drop that dream right there, because that's all it was a dream. Unfortunately my heart didn't agree and it wouldn't drop what my head was telling me too. I suddenly found myself sitting on his lap and my lips on his.  
  


I don't know about tomorrow,  
I just live from day to day.  
And I don't borrow from the sunshine  
'Cause the skies might turn to gray.

  
My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and his arms around my lower back. The kiss was passionate but gentle and loving all at once. As much as we didn't want to separate we eventually had to catch our breath. I removed my arms and instead shifted down more on him and rested up against his chest, with his arm supporting my back. He held me like he was cradling a baby. I felt for once, protected. As much as I knew I didn't need the protection or caring for, can you hate me for saying, I wanted to be taken care of.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Vaughn said, punctuated with a peck on my lips. "You do know it's still early though?" I smiled and nodded. He yawned and I guess it was contagious because I did too. I closed my eyes and started to fall back asleep but was stopped when Vaughn gently shook me. "Hey, why don't I bring you into the bedroom before you fall asleep again. I'll take the couch."  
  
I nodded and slowly rolled off of him, to the side. How I wish we could stay cuddled all night together, but I know this was better...well actually, better for who? He stood up and then kindly helped me up. I walked heavily, half asleep, along the cold floorboards as Vaughn held my hand, directing me.

There are things about tomorrow  
That I don't seem to understand  
But I know who holds tomorrow  
And I know who holds my hand.

  
Towards the end of the hall there was a door left creaked open. Vaughn pushed it open some more and lurched inside. The room lights were off but the lights from the hall shined in enough for trifling view. I followed, guided only by his hand.  
  
We found our way to the bed. Vaughn patted the side of the bed, indicating for me to sit. I did so and then he slipped his hand from mine and left my side. He walked over to his dresser and opened a top drawer. After a few moment of digging he pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
He walked back over to me and handed the clothes to me. "Here, change into something warm before you catch hypothermia." I nodded and then got up and headed towards the bathroom to change my damp clothes.  
  
When I returned back to the room I saw Vaughn was turning down the sheets for me and fluffing the pillows. "Climb in. You'll be warmer and more comfortable." Vaughn whispered in my ear as a stood by his side.  
  
I smiled at his sweet gesture of giving me his bed for the night. After kissing him on the cheek I climbed in his bed, turning on my side to face him. Vaughn knelt down by the bedside and started to tuck the sheets up on me. "Better?" He questioned.  
  
I knew in my head I wouldn't be completely warm and comfortable till Vaughn joined me in bed but of course I didn't share this, instead I nodded.  
  
"Good." Vaughn said satisfied. He started to stand up, "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, but before he could pull far away I grabbed his collar and pulled him back down into a more passionate kiss.  
  


And each step is getting brighter  
As the golden stairs I climb.  
And every burden is getting lighter  
And all the clouds, their silver line.

  
He responded quickly and kissed passionately back. He lay down on the bed beside me and we both took a few minutes just exploring each other's mouth. Finally, we broke apart for air. He smiled brightly at me and I hid my face sheepishly and bit my bottom lip.  
  
He leaned back over towards me one more time and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Good night." I looked back up to him and met his eyes, those beautiful green eyes. "Wait. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I pleaded with my puppy-dog face and pleading eyes.  
  
Vaughn thought for a moment, "Syd, if I stay I don't know if I'll have the strength to leave once you're asleep." He said honestly.  
  
I smiled at how cute he was. I decided he was being so honest and I owed him to be just that also, "I don't mind." I chocked out nervously, not sure of his reaction. I watched attentively for it. He raised his eyebrow and put on a devilish look. I was satisfied with that reaction and nestled back into the bed turning to face the opposite wall as him. I was confident he would join me so I got comfortable while waiting.  
  
  


**If Tomorrow Never Comes-Garth Brooks 

**I Know Who Holds Tomorrow-Leanne Rimes  
***Yeay chapter 7 is done, what'd you think. Don't worry there's so much more great stuff coming. I'll update soon, but I'm sure the reviews would help speed me up so be kind and click that little button down there, I know you see it so go on, click it! Hehe!


	8. Is Love a Dream or Reality?

Title: A License to Flirt  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn aren't 'together' yet but they will be when this is over. Sydney decides to play games with Vaughn. She crosses the line to show him how she feels; will he grow a backbone and show he returns the same feelings? Read and find out. It's lots of Syd/Vaughn fluff!  
  
Chapter 8: Is Love a Dream or Reality?  
  
I rested one of my hands on his pillow and the other underneath it. I listened as I heard Vaughn shuffle around the dark room. I heard some drawers screech open and closed, and some things fall to the ground. I figured he was changing into some more comfortable clothes. A few moments later Vaughn crawled in bed next to me. He rested on his side behind me, facing my back. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, resting on my abdomen.  
  
I smiled at how wonderfully relaxing it felt to have Vaughn holding me like that. I reached my hand from the pillow to rest over his on my stomach. I held it in mine and pulled it up to my chest, over my heart. I felt Vaughn scoot closer to me. Our bodies were as close as possible without us being on top of each other. Now I would love that but I think this is good way to start. Our bodies seemed to fit perfect together. Our feet entangled at the foot of his bed, his arms around me, and my head in the nook oh his neck.  
  
Then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
keep me from my fears  
  
"Syd?" Vaughn whispers sleepily in the silence of the dark bedroom.  
  
"Yeah?" I respond half asleep, not bothering to open my eyes.  
  
Vaughn lifts his head off the pillow and leans over my right shoulder. "I love you." He says as if it's the simplest thing in the world. Then he rests his head back down gently on the pillow. With those words my eyes shoot open but I'm still frozen.  
  
I want to respond with the same words but I just can't. It's like there is this huge lump in my throat and I can't speak. I'm sure he can feel me tense at his words, but he doesn't say anything. I know I feel the same way especially after what we've shared today, but for some reason I just can't say it yet.  
  
Today he made me feel as if I was the only person in the world. It all started with me misplacing a house key. Maybe I should loose things more often. I was treated like a princess or even a goddess. He did everything just to make me smile. I don't know last time I forgot about the million troubles of my abnormal life and just had fun. Not to mention spending the day at my handlers house.  
  
Suddenly, some of my wildest dreams could become reality. You know the ones where Vaughn 'handles' me a bit closer, if you know what I mean. Even if that doesn't happen though just being in the same room would rate high because my heart races and my verbal skills deteriorate. If I look into his eyes or he smiles too, forget me even moving.  
  
I return from my thoughts. I shut my eyes again when I feel my eyes start to fill with water. I pull his arm even more around me and a single tear escapes my eyes and rolls down my cheek. Of course though Vaughn some how can tell I'm crying and he sits up again, resting on his elbow.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly the response I was hoping for." Vaughn joked as he reached his hand up to my face and whipped the single tear from my face. I have to admit as awful as I was feeling even that comment got a smile on my face. "Are you okay?" He further questioned worriedly.  
  
Such a simple question couldn't be harder for me to answer. I smile as brightly as I can, "Yeah." Is the best I can get out.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Vaughn asks, knowing I was lying. Sometimes I feel like he can see right through me, like I'm defenseless. Am I that transparent? Maybe only to him, but is that such a bad thing? I need to be completely honest and truthful to someone. Him being able to read me kind of comforts me, even when I don't have the strength to tell him how I'm feeling, he can be my strength.  
  
I've never felt like this b4,  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show  
  
You see right through me  
  
and I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
and it feels so right  
  
"Not now. Tomorrow. Tomorrow." I plead once again. He nods and then he shifted to rest on his back. I turned too and rested my head gently on his chest, resting my arm beside it. He gently brought his lips down and kissed my head.  
  
"Tomorrow." He repeated softly in my ear before closing his eyes to sleep. His hand soothingly moved up and down my back and I eventually gave into a slumber also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone through the window dancing across my face. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I blinked a few times for my eyes to adjust to the light. When I adjusted I found myself alone in bed.  
  
I was sprawled across the bed, covered by the soft white sheets. My hair was down and fanned across the bed. I slowly sat up enough to rest on my elbows. I glanced around the room looking for Vaughn. Where could he have gone?  
  
"Vaughn?" I called into the house. I waited for a few moments and only heard silence. Suddenly I heard the running water of the shower, which I hadn't even noticed, stop. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.  
  
I laid back down a bit more relaxed. I just stared at the ceiling for a while, lost in my thoughts about the previous night. Then I heard the bathroom door open. I looked over and saw Vaughn coming in the room. He had a pair of cargo shorts on but no shirt. As much as I wanted to keep staring I closed my eyes so he wouldn't know I was awake.  
  
Vaughn rustled around the room opening and shutting draws, and windows. I kept peaking; he had thrown on a tight white t-shirt that looked so great on him. His hair was left damp and tussled, the way I like it. Eventually, Vaughn made his way over to the bed.  
  
He sat down on the edge and leaned in towards me. Once again I shut my eyes tight closed. He reached his soft hand up to my face and gently caressed my cheek, whispering softly, "Syd, Syd. Time to get up." I stirred lightly and opened my eyes slowly taking in the extra lights he'd turned on.  
  
"Morning sleep head." Vaughn greeted me with a huge smile.  
  
I couldn't help but smile back, "Morning." He leaned in more closing the gap between us and captured my lips with his. It was a chaste, slow kiss. I involuntarily let out a moan. He pulled away just enough to rest his forehead on mine.  
  
We both were silent for a minute; at first I thought he was going to say he loved me again. Secretly I didn't want him to, not yet. I needed to tell him I felt the same way before he showered me with anymore love. "Can we talk about last night?" I whispered barely audible, probably because of my uncertainty.  
  
He brought his hand to my cheek and stroked it a few times and then used it to bring my lips to his once more. This time it was just a quick reassuring kiss. "Of course."  
  
He backed up to rest against the bed backboard. I scooted that way also and leaned into his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Why were you crying last night Syd?" he asked curiously. When I didn't answer immediately, he continued, "Did I scare you when I told you that I love you?" I finally figured I should start talking since I was the one who asked if we could talk.  
  
"I don't know if scared is the right word. I wasn't scared that you're in love with me, actually it was quite the contrary." I pause as I can see him smile pleased. "I guess I was more flustered by your words. I've known for a while that we had a special bond, more than a handler and his asset, but actually admitting it is different. I was happy that it was finally out there in the open, but yet I was, yes, in a way scared."  
  
"But why?" Vaughn asked, a bit confused.  
  
"You've never shown me anything but love. Always being there when I need you, always comforting me, and never letting me give up on life, or my excuse of one." I say with a chuckle. "You have truly been my Guardian Angel." I gradually feel new tears start to well up in my eyes.  
  
"You build me up too high Syd." Vaughn admitted humbly.  
  
"No, no I don't. For me you were a lifesaver. You may not see it, but I would have given up years ago without you. Then sd6 would still be out there and I'd still be trapped in that life. Vaughn, I'm nothing without you. Before you came into my life; I just went through the motions of life, now I live it and enjoy every second of it. You are what makes life worth living for me. The prospect of seeing you each day is what gets me out of bed in the morning and what gives me the strength to take on each new day." I pause to catch my breath.  
  
I'm protected  
  
see how I've opened up  
  
You made me trust  
  
"The reason why I didn't want to talk yesterday was because I wasn't ready to.to...say this; 'I Love You' Vaughn! I love you so much it hurts!" Finally, I let those tears I'd been holding, fall.  
  
Vaughn turns me in his arms, "I love you too Sydney. Since I met you I've loved you, even with that bozo red hair. You're beautiful, intelligent and persistent." He cups my face in his hands, gently wiping my falling tears with his fingers. Then our lips crash together and kiss passionately.  
  
Trying to remember  
  
why I was afraid  
  
to be myself  
  
and let the covers fall away  
  
Guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me fit in me skin  
  
"Syd, why are you crying?"  
  
"Because.Because I'm so happy, but at the same time I'm scared to death." I see his confused face and feel the need to explain myself more. "I'm in love and that's such an amazing feeling, but at the same time; I've given you my heart Vaughn. You alone. You have my heart in your hands and you have the single power to crush it or love it tenderly. I've never been so dependant on one person in my life and that scares me."  
  
He sighs and kisses my forehead ever so lovingly. "Sydney you should know by now that I'll hold it closer than my own." Vaughn proclaimed as he caressed my cheek gently with his hand.  
  
"And for that I will always love you." I said, truly touched by his words.  
  
"For the record, you hold my heart as well." Vaughn added before we shared yet another passionate kiss.  
  
Finally, for the first time in the day I smiled. For once, in my life I had something, or rather someone to live for. For once, love is reality. I may not know what will happen today or tomorrow but I do know as long as Vaughn is there beside me I'll be happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We spent a while in bed that morning just holding each other, kissing and caressing the other. Just being in the same room as Vaughn was good enough for me, so being in his arms is like heaven.  
  
I know it's hard to believe but we did eventually get out of bed. We enjoyed a nice breakfast together. Vaughn, to my surprise, is quite a chef so he prepared a feast of bacon, eggs, toast and everything else you could imagine.  
  
"Want me to take you home now, before Francie leaves for the restaurant again?" Vaughn offered generously.  
  
As much as I didn't want to leave him I knew I had to go home at one point to at least let Francie know what I've been up to. She'd be so anxious to meet Vaughn and at the same time so mad at me that I'd never told her about him.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
Vaughn sensed my unwillingness to leave, "Then maybe we could do something together tonight; dinner, movie, sleep." With the last one I look up at him with a smile. "Sounds fun." I admit. This time he blushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the drive over to my house we discussed our plans for the night. We were going to rent some movies to watch at his apartment; that way if we get bored with the movie and/or find other ways to pass the time we'll be in the comfort of his house. He planned to order a pizza for us too. Finally, my favorite part, I'd spend the night. Life was starting to have an upside for me!  
  
Vaughn turned down my street and then parked in my driveway. Francie's car was already there and the lights were on inside. "Looks like we caught Francie." Vaughn said half happy, and half disappointed.  
  
I smile understandingly, "Yeah, we did." Neither of us moved and we both just stayed silent. "Well I'll see you tonight right?" Making sure of our plans.  
  
"Of course." He said confidently as if it was the only thing he was sure of for the moment. He reached over and grabbed my hand in his to reassure me. I leaned over and kissed him. We stayed kissing and embracing each other in the car for about 5 minutes. We finally broke apart and I opened my car door.  
  
I made my way down my pathway to the front door of my house. He pulled out of the driveway. I waved to him as he drove away down my street. When he was out of site I turned back towards the door.  
  
I reached down into my purse and rummaged through. I felt the bottom and zipped open a small hidden pocket. I grabbed my house keys I'd had all along from inside it and then pulled them out. Before opening the door though I toss my keys up and catch them in my palm. I've successfully completed the hardest mission of all 'Love'. I looked back at the street and smile; this road of life was definitely turning up!  
  
Life without love is life without purpose.  
  
**Naked-Avril Lavigne ***Okay hope you enjoyed this story. It's COMPLETE now so I hope it was worth your time, let me know, seriously, I want to know what could have been done better to make it a better story. Thanx so much for reading! Hope you all liked the fact that Syd made up the whole not having the keys thing so she could spend time with Vaughn. I thought the title of the story was very appropriate. 


	9. Sequel to Come!

Readers,  
  
Thanks all who read my story. I loved to hear what you had to say in reviews! You are great! I hope you loved all the syd/Vaughn in it! Thanks so much everyone for reading! The sequel is coming out this week and it's called 'A LICENSE TO LOVE' so be sure to look for it because if you liked this story you'll love the sequel!  
  
Ryan 


End file.
